


All Falls Down

by TenhaMouchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad end, Breeding, Corruption, Forced Feminization, Impregnation, Lesbian, Mind Rape, Misery, Monsters, Multi, Prostitution, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: Disclaimer: This work is primarily for a request and does not represent my views/taste.A request I filled out for another patron.Jessie is a magical girl who finds herself in the clutches of a mysterious corporation. Things continue to spiral downward for her the more she stays there. Lives lived, lies told, body changes, and pure misery are part of her routine. And in the end, her life is just another card on the table--one that can be replaced, repeated, and corrupted as many times necessary.
Relationships: Daughter/Father, Female/Female, Shota/Milf
Kudos: 13





	1. It Begins With a Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie awakes to an unfortunate situation. What shall these demons do to her?

When she awoke finding her vision blue and the world around her dark--she couldn’t tell where she was. The last thing she remembers was being defeated by an Archdemon and then hauled away in some kind of van… Now she found herself floating in a vat of fluorescent liquid--unsure of what was going on. The pair of eyes below however, could answer that for her.

A demon, no more than five feet tall, red skin, two goat-like horns, and wearing a business suit was staring back at her. She felt herself try to scream, but the noise wouldn’t come out. She tried to talk, but words failed her. Confusion took over and it was coupled with a strange sense of dizziness. All she could see was the demon, a few office chairs, and three glowing boxes flashing in the darkness. From what she could tell she was still levitating in the vat of unknown liquid with no way out. Physical situation handled; now it came time for the big question, why had they taken her and thrown her in this test-tube?

Wouldn’t it have been easier to simply do away with her and let it be that? Demons these days take magical girls seriously. If they were given the chance they’d no doubt kill one if it meant she’d be out of their way. A simple transaction; one dies, the others live out their legend. But what was hers? She couldn’t tell, but it had something to do with becoming a magical princess… Or was it becoming the highest-rated AV actress in the history of the business?

Wait. AV? The more she thought about it, the more prevalent it became. What was this? She was certain she’d never had thoughts about this in her life… Or did she? She was interested in it when she was 10… Or was that continuing her child star career? They had offered her a new series! No. That was a dumb… good… dumb… good… dumb… What was happening to her? It was like her thoughts were being interrupted by one another; a gigantic congress in the midst of a heated political debate! All these calamitous voices crashing against one another. She felt herself be covered in a sheet of cold sweat; could she sweat in here?

The demon seemed to take notice, and glanced over to the three boxes that she’d seen earlier. She could faintly hear words being exchanged, but the glass in front of her muffled it out. Something about her magic? Resistance? Upping something? The cold sweat expanded further, what were they doing to her? Her vision went blurry. Her head pounded, breathing turned shallow, and everything spun around at once like a faulty funhouse. Her bearings had been thrown off balance--she found herself sitting on a leather couch.

Startled, she slumped back, and she saw that she was clothed scantily. Fishnet leggings, a short tight-knit skirt, a v-neck sweater with a stomach window near her abdomen, and worst of all: a tattoo of a fallen angel on her stomach… “So, how long have you been in this business?” A voice snapped her out of her observations. Across from the couch was a desk with a well-clothed man sitting at it. He was at least ten years older than her, with slicked back black hair, a chiseled face, and a handlebar mustache. To his side was a video camera, and another younger man; almost nude with only his briefs on, and a noticeably large erection… She felt disgusted, but something in her brain jolted her… This was going to be fun. “Are you alright, miss? Do you need some water or anything?” The man asked.

“No, I’m fine!” She didn’t consciously say that, the words were falling out of her mouth. “I’ve been in this business since I was 11~”  
“Ah, I see. And what would you say your best video shoot was so far?” The older man wrote something down.  
“My best video shoot…” She felt her nethers tingle in remembrance of something. “Probably with Soroban, that dick was so thick that I thought it was going to break me. It was especially great how rough he treated me…” What was she saying!? This wasn’t her!? Oh, but it was.  
“Ahah! That’s one of your most famous ones. You’ve got quite the reputation miss.” The man chuckled and clapped. “But it’s to be expected of a woman of your experience.”  
“I’m eager for this one too. I haven’t felt a dick glue my pussy shut since another shoot five years ago~ It’ll be a hell of a time, devouring that cream~” There was no way.. There wasn’t a way! She wanted to throw up, but the pleasure kept crawling up her spine.  
“Well, I’m pleased to hear that you’re still kicking at 30!” He motioned for the other man off of the camera. “This here is Kandori, new blood--but shows great promise in his style and technique. He’ll be filling you up good today and giving you that long overdue dicking.”  
“Well please, lead him to me~” Her body moved without her consent, she removed her skirt to reveal racy, black silken panties. “It’s been so long since I had such a young stud~ Can’t wait for him to try and breed me~”

As she lay there seeing the young man walk towards her with intent; her mind snapped to somewhere else. She was tied to a bed, her legs in the air, an older man on top of her--indulging. “S-Stop! This wasn’t the job you said it was! This is a crime! It hurts!” She said as she was being penetrated.

“Oh but a slut like you should love it! After all you were showing those cute little legs to everyone who tuned in~” He said as he slammed into her bleeding cunt.  
“Please don’t! This is wrooong~!” She felt herself buckling under the pleasure she wanted to deny.  
“Nope! I’m going to fill your little cunny with all of my pent-up old man sperm, that way I’ll mark you as pregnant~” He sneered. “Defiling a child star, it’s like a dream come true~! Mmgh~! C-Cumming!”

She wound up with a larger belly after four months. “Why are you pregnant!? Why is my daughter knocked up at age 13!?” Her mother screeched at her.

“I-It’s not my fault…” The girl stammered. “An o-old man, the streets--”  
“Bullshit!” Her father snarked. “It was that damn Alister boy who did it, wasn’t it!? His ass is grass when I find him!”  
“You always said you were curious… I never expected that it would end up like this...” Her mother put her face in her hands.  
“I was raped… I’m telling the truth!” The girl protested, slamming her hands on the table.  
“The only thing raped is this family’s pride and dignity.” Her father pointed to the back door. “Get out! If you can fuck any pervert on your own, than you can raise a kid on your own!”  
“But I was! Please!” The girl knelt.  
“Out! Now!” The father screamed himself hoarse.

Out on the streets, she met a businessman who said she looked familiar. The next moment, she found herself lying on a bed. “First shoot, huh?” A man in a red ball cap asked.

“Yes. It’s my first time.” The girl nodded, adjusting her bra.  
“First shoots are always a learning period. What about your kid?” He asked, pointing to her large stomach.  
“It’ll be fine, I got a doctor’s note. Besides, this is a lot of money that I need…” She said, looking to the side shyly.  
“If you say so!” The man smiled. “Bring him in!” He called to someone out in the hallway, “She’s ready!”

The hospital, a doctor nodding as he brings a clothed bundle to her face. “What are you going to name it, ma’am? It’s a girl.” The man asked, rubbing some sweat from his forehead.

“I haven’t decided on one…” The girl said weakly.  
“She’s quite beautiful. What about…” The doctor adjusted his glasses, “Berry? Like in cherub.”   
“Berry… What a nice name…” She drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion.

The shoots increased in raunchiness. One daughter turned to two. Both turned into teenagers after some time. “Mom, are you sure this gig pays a lot?” Berry asked, still thinking about the consequences.

“Of course, sweetie~” The girl nodded. “It’s loads of fun, pays well, and the afterparties are to die for!”  
“Well… I’m kinda worried about it, what about the details?” Berry wrung her hands together.  
“Oh, they’ll fill themselves in later.” The girl patted her daughter on the head. “You’re gonna be addicted after your first shoot~ Being filled is the best, y’know?”

Berry and her mother went down as one of the best duos in history--but it came with a cost. Morphine, Berry becoming distant, her other daughter left her. “Alone at sixty… What a way to go.” She said, smoking a cigarette while waiting for the man to get dressed.

“You miss them, miss?” The man turned around.  
“I kinda do.” She said. “They brought light into my life.”  
“Isn’t your daughter ‘Berry White’?” The man smiled excitedly, “She’s huge! I’m so glad to have had a chance with her mom!”  
“Yeah, she’s a trooper…” She turned to the window, “I just wish she was with me now.” She sighed loudly, “That doctor warned me about the morphine, oh poor Jessie. Why didn’t you listen?”

She snapped back. Sitting in a chair, her body was as it was when she was awake, and the light around her was now dimly lit. She could hear talking… “Ah, the first one was a success sir.” A slightly monotone voice said with accomplishment.

“Wonderful.” A deeper, velvety, sickly baritone voice rang back. “Have her undergo some more lives. And make sure that the flesh-madams are ready.”  
“But wouldn’t the preparations be un-necessary if her body is already receptive enough?” The monotone asked.  
“No. We have to be completely sure.” The baritone responded. “Get it started.”

Her vision went blurry again. Became an office worker--died in a car crash. Became a call-girl--died when murdered by a scorned lover. Became a high-class prostitute--died choking on dick. Became an alleyslut--died after being gangbanged and injected with heroin. It was insanity. Her mind was the jacked crankshaft of a broken car and with every death came another spark. She found herself spinning, tumbling, and crashing into each new life with a sense of distorted deja vu.

She snapped back to reality again, this time she was hooked up to some sort of machine. A helmet had been placed over her head, and she couldn’t see well… A sudden burning feeling in her chest caught her attention. She felt her skin bubble as her breasts grew larger. “She’s lucid again.” The baritone sounded. “Put her under.” And like that, the revolving door of lives continued to rotate. Her magic began to twist and contort. Mind was spinning, and the feeling of being stretched from her body took her over. She wanted to grasp her head, to yell at the world, to yell at the demons that were doing this to her--but she couldn’t. She continued to live more lies--or were they? What was she really? She didn’t know.

A stock car racer--died after fucking outdoors. A sushi hostess--slave to a dog, and died after being raped by at least ten. From this, she learned every possible posistion. A military captain--sold into human trafficking after a sour mission. A school teacher--fucked a young man for grades, then was shot by his girlfriend. From this, she learned how to please men and women. Her thighs grew thicker and jiggled while rubbing against themselves. Her magical energy burned as it was manipulated. The once useful offensive magic became nothing more than another tool to increase her lust. A door-to-door saleswoman--was chained up in a basement and forced upon at least three-hundred times… A skydiver--became a dominant to a man and was hanged after taking it too far. From this, she learned about cruelty and fetishism. Her tongue grew longer, more fibers added to stimulate pleasure. Her abilities had been undergoing the same rape she had--twisting the knife even deeper. A woodcutter--died in bed on an early sunday morning after an all night sex-bender with her boss. A painter--asphyxiated herself during a session with a young boy. From this, she learned how to remove her gag-reflex and increase her stamina. Her ass grew three sizes, and was slapped a couple times to stress it’s absolute elasticity. Her radiant energy burned brightly, but in a menacing glow--she knew this was her downfall. Her magic is used against her, and her once vibrant will being undone. By the time she’d gone through 200 lives, it stopped. She screamed at the top of her lungs and her throat turned raw from making a sound that shouldn’t have come from her. She sobbed, and dry-heaved over the ground that she stood.

A burning sensation came to her. “Brand her. I think we’ve seen enough.” The baritone mused again. She yelped. A singing feeling came over her as she felt something go along her crotch. The more strokes that were made, the closer to climax she got. Finally, she felt something grope her. Whatever it was, the force scooped out her pussy and went to town on it. She moaned and bucked against the pleasure before she came. Breathing heavily, she slumped to the ground--a click from the helmet sounded. It undid itself, and she was brought face-to-face with her ‘benefactors’.

The body of her yesterday was no more--it looked more like it belonged to a sexy, yet morose bombshell who had seen more than her fair share of clients… Her breasts were the most changed out of all of it. She’d been a c-cup before her transformation--modest at best--but now she moved all the way to a j-cup. Extra fat, soft, malleable, and overflowing with milk for the numerous young she’d probably produce for these monsters. Her nipples were forever pink, and hard--seemingly eager to show the burning lust inside of her. She’d been a little bit robust in the stomach area before--a popular member of the track team. Now it was flat, it rippled to the touch, smoother than a baby’s skin, and something that a lover could rest a head on. Of course, there would be no lovers in this new life of hers.

But, she would most likely still bear children. Her hips were indicative of that, wide, curvy, and large; she could knock any man out with them if she wanted to. Their strength was needed to hold her new behind, large, fleshy, bouncy, and springy. This was an ass that not only begged to be manhandled by anyone who looked at it, but would serve as the perfect cushion to focus on while her pussy was raped into submission. Legs and thighs had gone from lightly muscular to fat and bountiful. Meat on the bones was almost an understatement, they were made to wring out dicks, to be pinned behind her head, or used to grope. And it wasn’t just her outsides either. The inside of her pussy had extra folds to rub and wring out all the semen necessary. The perfect slut had finally been forcefully made, and now they were here to check their work.

The same business suit wearing demon from before, although now he was more visible. He extended a hand for her to get up, and she took it. Her mind was gone; brain undone by living two hundred lives and death, experiencing all the different types of pleasure and pain. A perverted smile came across her face, “Y-Yesh~ Dicks everywhere~ Love ‘em~” She moaned, lolling her tongue around in circles. “I want more! Gimme more! More, more, more, more, mooooooore~!” Her debauched praise of the phallus made the demon chuckle.

“Honey, you’ve done enough, believe me.” The demon snarked.  
“What do you want from mehh~?” She asked, smiling, but tears flowed down her face  
“What do I want?” The demon placed a hand on his chest and scoffed. “Honey, what do you want?”  
“I…” She began to sob. “I-I don't k-know what I want! There’s dicks, there’s sex, there’s death, there’s love, there’s pain, there’s sorrow, what is it all for!?”  
“It’s for the best, is what it is.” The demon cupped her chin and made her look at him.  
“B-But what do I do now? Who am I?” She looked at her new body. “What am I?”  
“Why… You’re our latest executive!” The demon said with a smile. “Oh, better yet, tell you what, kiddo. We’ll send you back to school and put you on a trial period.”  
“A trial period?” She said, still sobbing.  
“Yeah! Think of it like um…” He waved at another unseen demon for some words. “Job shadowing, yeah, that’s it. And if you find that it’s to your liking, come and see me! Alright? Alright, see you in a couple weeks!”


	2. Dare I Dirty Myself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being captured and edited, Jessie tries to live her new life as normally as possible. Unfortunately, the world around her is unkind.

Waking up in the morning, she found her dad sitting next to her. He had come to wake her up, though she had an alarm--she knew he hated the sound of it. “Morning, young lady. There’s some ham out on the counter if you want it.”

“Ham sounds pretty good right now.” She smiled. “Good morning to you, father.”  
“Good morning, Jessie.” He averted his eyes. “I’m still not gonna get over how fast you grew after that one night… Your mother is so jealous!”  
“I guess growth spurts happen when you least expect them.” She giggled.  
“Right… Well, head off to school. I’m going to go down to the post office and see about that package. Be a good girl now, ok?”  
“Oh don’t worry father,” She said with a forced smile, “I will.”

He left soon afterward. Preparing to get dressed, she took out a J-cup sized lace bra and hooked it. When it touched her breasts, the fabric warped into a skimpy, dark blue colored bra; two small slits for her nipples to peek out. Her panties were next, and they did the same thing when they touched her body. Turning from plain white into a dark silken thong with a heart-shaped window where her vulva could fly out. She put on her uniform next, a marine colored sweater with a tie depicting the school’s emblem. This transformed into a dark blue latex seifuku, with fishnets near the bottom of the chest and the uniform only fully covering the upper torso, though it was so tight one could see how hard her nipples was.The lower part of the shirt had a diamond-shaped opening near her navel. She put on a leg-length skirt next, and this warped into a half-cut plastic skirt with spiky frills on the ends. It didn’t even cover her ass--which in addition to jiggling was being hugged tightly by her panties. Finally, she rounded out the outfit with some lace stockings. These warped into plastic, crimson fishnets with little rose patterns where the lower leg started.

She loved this outfit. The way it not only exemplified her new flesh, but how it also teased at every corner imaginable! It was uncomfortable due to the plastic, and it bit at her skin; it ripped her skin too. In reality, it hurt her in multiple ways. Demeaning, slutty, and unfitting of a magical girl. Groped flesh, burns on her back, thighs, and the constricting of her airways due to the tightness. They didn’t breathe either, she felt sweaty underneath the plastic--the fakeness of her clothing came to torture her in more ways than one. But that still added to her horniness. Her breasts made the fabric stretch, and the constant lactation from her body's transformation made it hard to conceal just how heavy they were. It didn’t help that her hips would jiggle with every step she made--and that if someone was seeing her out of perverse lust they could make out the tantalizing thigh-meat; waiting to be molested and groped. The caveat with this was--as the business suited demon had stated--that only the people who had an unquenched lust could see her true outfit. Whereas her magic used to keep her magical girl outfit hidden, now it would keep this hidden till lust found someone else. Such a shame that the star’s powers who were indebted to her were now being used to make her every bit more whorish.

She hated it. She hated every part of this. She just wanted everything to go back to normal--but it wouldn’t. It was all for the sick amusement of whatever the ‘corporation’ wanted. Her normal life was gone And if someone was perverse enough to see through the magical facade? More trouble for her, more of what the corporation wanted. She wanted to try both to stand out but not attract unwanted attention. Her mother noticed her walking out the door and nearly screamed. “Jessie!? What are you wearing!?”

“Huh? This is my school uniform.” Jessie responded.  
“N-No it is not! You look like someone out of the red-light district! Take that off!” Her mother shook her head. “Dear! Tell me you see this!?”  
Her father came in from the other room and took a good look at his daughter. “Honey are you hallucinating? It’s just her school outfit.”  
“It is not! Look at that top! Do you know how many perverted old men ride the trains!?” She screamed.  
“Mom, it’s my sweater and socks. Besides, people will look out for me.” They wouldn’t. No one would, but she kept that to herself and walked out the door.

On the train ride to school, one lecher had been perverse enough to see through her outfit. Though she despised having to do it, she had to. She stifled moan after moan as he kneaded her thick thighs. She kept trying to shake her head, but her mind wouldn’t let her. She wanted to yell for him to stop, but her mind wouldn’t let her. Her breasts were fondled like soft pillows at a cheap love motel. He pinched her nipples, and she almost yelped in surprise--but once again the sound eluded her. He groped her everywhere he could and kept thrusting his shaft through her fat thighs. To everyone else, she was just lightly moving back and forth--probably waiting for her stop. But to her and the letcher, she was in that skimpy outfit--letting him do whatever he wanted. She began to lactate more as he picked up the pace. It leaked through her shirt; drip after drip of breastmilk silently collided with the floor--overwhelmed by the noise of traffic. After thoroughly enjoying himself, he creamed in between her thighs before the stop. Cheekily, he stuck a 20 dollar bill in her cleavage. Her breasts poured out milk while her pussy shivered in delight from being used and abused. Honestly, with how horny she was, he could’ve done it for free.

  
She couldn’t believe this had happened to her, out of all the girls in her squadron they’d picked her. She was trying to hold it together with a plain smile, but in her mind; depression, despair, self-hatred, hatred for the world, and absolute contempt. On the same token, there would be a flick of the switch and she’d turn into a horny rabbit who desired nothing more than sex! Consumed in a pink haze, she’d go for the nearest person who asked. She hated it. Her mind being scrambled like this had turned her into a slut; grades didn’t mean anything, she was losing her dignity each time she whored herself out. She tried to study here and there, but her mind constantly dragged her to sex. It got to the point where people started to tease her about it. Dying felt like nothing compared to this, and sucide had long been thrown out the window. Death wasn’t a release, it was just another new life with different things shuffled around. She’d have to put up with this humiliation tenfold for now.

  
They came up with nicknames, Easy A, student body president, class whore, all of them came and went. Humiliating. She wished…. She wished they didn’t sound so appealing! Battling with her mind, she knew she had to find some way to get her reputation in check… At this point though, it was too far gone to even attempt. Instead, they wanted her to become an easy lover. She didn’t want to embrace it, but her lusthorniness dictated her now. Anyone who asked? She was up for it. Many stories could be told about her, but there were a few she would state here.

  
A couple of varsity boys had approached her and asked her to relieve them of their stress--they’d heard about her reputation. One of them used to look up to her as a model student, but subsequently faded when her slutiness came to form. It could only go worse from here, having the boy tell her that she’d become no more than a slut grated her down further. It was like being knocked down several pegs--but having the pins keep falling. She took them to an empty part of the school and gave them both blowjobs. She sucked feverishly, the dick was long, hard, and salty. These were huge! And the smell… The smell was intoxicating, it smelled of sweat, gymshorts, and the occasional hint of pigskin. It permeated her nostrils like a raunchy air freshener; salty semen was definitely building inside. Why wasn’t anyone spreading rumors about these? Regardless, she rubbed it against her face and began to suck it off.

  
Her mouth was a motorboat, and she constantly ran up and down the length of the shaft with her longer tongue. No area was left that wasn’t licked. She greedily fondled the balls of the player and slobbered all over the tip of the dick. Is this what she had been reduced to? From a top-A magical girl student to just blowing two dudes in the back of the school? She felt herself hold back hurtful tears as she continued to suck. She amped up her technique, deepthroating the thing and gagging amidst the shaft hitting the back of her throat. The guy she was servicing was practically screaming at this point from pleasure, and he arched his back while she went to town on him further. Nothing but a slut. A hopeless, worthless, fallen slut. Faster still, her lips curled around the base of the shaft.

  
She fondled the balls, stroked the shaft while sucking, and stimulating their prostate with her fingers. The player grabbed her hair and pulled her in closer. Her fervor only increased, salty semen was soon to be hers--the only reward befitting a slut like her. They both sprayed her in volleys of white ropes, her hair was coated, as well as the rest of her upper body. They thanked her, and quickly left. They didn’t even bother to clean her up, so she had to walk to the girl’s bathroom in full view of the girls. They’d laughed at her earlier, but now their looks were more concerned. No one knew what was going on, and they pitied her. She simply scoffed and cleaned herself up in the restroom.

***

One day, she was approached by a member of her squadron. She barely recognized her, but was nonetheless glad to see her. She ran up and hugged her friend--looking at her like she’d seen a ghost. “Jessie! Sorry we’ve been gone so long, that mission ended up being longer! I’m glad you’re ok! But…” She stared at her friend's body, “What happened to you?”

This was her one chance to tell someone about what had happened--but her mind wouldn’t let her. “Mission? What mission? What are you on about? I just developed a bit more, y’know? Teen girl phase and whatnot.”  
“Teen girl phase?” The red-haired girl reeled back, “I’m pretty sure looking like something out of my older brother’s bedroom isn’t normal. And what do you mean? You always went on missions with us!”  
“I don’t follow. What are missions?” She knew what she wanted to say, but the words weren’t coming out.  
“Missions! They’re given to us by the great star! You know this, you’re a magical girl?” The redhead shook her.  
“A magical girl? What? No.” Jessie shook her head--trying to rid herself of this mental force.. “I’m just a slutty schoolgirl who has a bad reputation. Nothing more, I don’t know where you’re getting this magical girl business from?”  
The redhead went pale. “Oh those… Bastards.. What did they do to you!?” She looked around Jessie for any scars. “I… Jessie I don’t know what’s going on with you! But I’m going to get the other girls for this, something’s wrong here!” She ran off in another direction.  
“What’s wrong though!? I don’t get it!?” Jessie yelled after her--she desperately wanted to tell the girl what was going on. Those demons had done something to her to make her keep quiet..  
“Stay strong, Jess! We’ll get you out!” The girl called back.

Jessie felt herself slump to the floor. She grasped her head and felt the burning sensation hit her again hard. Everything was hitting a boiling point, and now she was too. She couldn’t tell her own friends how she felt, she was blowing random students in empty areas of the schools, she had the reputation of a slut, her grades were falling, and her dignity was completely destroyed. In her mind, the only thing she had left was her family--but she couldn’t tell them what was going on either.  
She couldn’t believe this. She’d been taken by an unseen force, a conglomerate of shadowy demons, and they’d raped her. They raped her mind, and forced it to undergo changes to their will--the same with her body. Jessie didn’t even feel comfortable in her own skin much less her own life! Her life! Good god her life, it had been ruined! Once the proud magical girl, the child star, the ace at every subject! All of it had to come crashing down because of one lousy lost fight! She spiked her fist against the ground in frustration. It was all because of that stupid corporation that she was now like this--nothing left, pride gone, and sanity slipping… She wanted it to return to normal… But what if she didn’t really want to?

She had a taste of these horrible pleasures, and it felt so good as much as it hurts! All she had to do was be a slut, and the rest would come naturally. She only needed to lose her friends, respect, and identity… But the corporation could handle that, couldn’t they? And if they didn’t, what did it matter? She was no longer the girl she was before, and could no longer return with the way her mind was now, surely they could do other things. In that moment she decided. She decided that she’d embrace the way that she lived now. Her own pleasure had overtaken her… And she decided that it was no longer worth it to try and escape this hell. She would be the slut that they wanted. Never to return to her old life, a pathetic cumslut, this was what Jessie decided she was now. And while most of her was ok with it, she couldn’t stop herself from crying… Cheated out of her future--200 deaths, and one life in the direction that was dictated by demons.

***

She found herself in the grip of many monsters. Dicks in all directions, some within her pussy, some within her ass, two with her hands, and one within her mouth. Eight of them, all of varying size and shape. One with tentacles and a dick full of quills. Another with a dog’s face and a cat’s penis.There were two demons that had conjoined together, with an apparatus of slimy limbs to reach out and grope her. They’d been going at it for a while. It wasn’t hard to find where the headquarters were--just follow the trail of misery. And there were miserable people around in the inner city. She’d even happened across a couple girls that looked like her! But it didn’t matter now, all that mattered now was what the demon in the business suit asked her. “Forgive me, Jessie. But have you come to a decision yet?” He said, flicking one of his horns in boredom. “As much as I like seeing my men run a train on such a beautiful lady… I do have to meet deadlines!”

“Of course you do~” She moaned as another one of the monsters splattered the inside of her womb with cum. “So let me say it to you outright. You’ve fucked with my head, made my body into that of a sexdolls, had me go off the walls slutty with the brain scrambling, limited my speech so I can’t call for help, and alienated me from the rest of my fans~”

“Hm.” The demon put a finger to his cheek, “I suppose we’ve done that, yes.”

“Yes~! Yes you have!” She was splattered in three ropes of hot cum. “My life is ruined, my magical girl status is undone, my grades have plummeted, and everyone I used to know except for my family has abandoned meeeeee~!!!” She laughed hysterically as another monster took the one below her place. His dick made an indent of her abdomen, causing her to hunch over in both pain and pleasure. “You and your damn corporation have done nothing but cause me pain. Everything I once held dear has been repeatedly raped by your hands--and of course, the lives I went through~ But… None of that matters anymore~!” She stroked off another monster, and greedily took the entire length of its dick in her mouth--gargling on the balls like a rabid dog.

“It doesn't? And why is that?” The demon chuckled.

“Because if I can’t have a good life, I might as well make everyone else’s a living hell!” She laughed once again as the monster grunted and sprayed her mouth full of jizz. “I’ll become a demon too, why not!? I’ll teach everyone what it means to lose everything they have, I’ll rape all of them, take what I want, have sex whenever I want, and become all powerful! Buuuut~ Of course, all while wearing the leash you gave me--because I can’t even have THAT can I?”

“When you say it like that, it’s almost as if we’ve given you an unwinnable solution.” The demon chuckled again. “Well, do I have a definitive answer?”

“Of course you want to hear me say it! You’re no better than the reeeeeest~!!!” She climaxed again and furiously bucked her hips into the monster giving her anal--forcing it to grunt as seed painted her innards. “I’ll become the newest executive, and I’ll give up everything else I have to make it happen. My old life is gone. All that’s left is misery, and that’s what I’ll usher in. Happy times? Are just dumb ideals that people hold onto--this is reality now.”

“Wonderful!” The demon's face lit up, yellow eyes with black slits in the middle. “Welcome to the corporation, Ms. Jessie. Although, I think Jezebel is a more fitting name for you now. Befitting a high executive courtesan don’t you think?”

Jessie could no longer hear, everyone had reached their climax point and white ropes sprayed everywhere. She sat there, tears in her eyes, with a fucked silly expression--cum leaked out of her mouth, pussy, and ass while her brand glowed bright purple. The world around her warped and distorted as it had before--but she was no longer in the vat. Now she was lucid, seeing everything in front of her. And when she saw what was proposed to her, she smiled in pain and laughed.


	3. Oh And It All, All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is no more. Undone by the machinations of getting captured, her warped reality is all that's left of her.

She awoke in a lavish bed inside of her study. Feeling pleasure in her loins, she looked up to see her young husband railing her from behind. He was pulling her hair like a leash, and grunting furiously. She was wearing nothing but fuzzy cuffs and a leather choker around her neck. Her hair had gone long, blue, and wild since her transformation--it served as the perfect tool for her husband to grab while he mercilessly beat her pussy up. She loved her new husband, a small, deceptively docile, young athletic figure--but in reality, he was closer to a sex god thanks to him turning into an incubus. Little orange and red horns poked out of his silver hair, his compact figure tightened with each thrust, and his cute voice ran ragged with every breath. He noticed her eyes opening and he smiled warmly, “Good morning dear.”

“Good morning~” She said, raising herself up to go against his tiny body. Leaning in while her husband laid down on the bed. “Manly as always aren’t you? Trying to give me some more kids this early in the morning?”  
“We have one, and I think she’s good enough already…” His balls slapped against her ass while moaning in pure bliss. He put both of his hands on it and began to jackhammer her furiously. “Though it wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t it, honey?”  
“No, it wouldn’t~” She pushed back against him, and knelt forward in a submissive position. She turned around, with her tongue lolling out, and eyes full of lust. Her breasts leaking milk everywhere as she whispered to him. “Cum inside me, darling~”

With another buck and a grunt, the shota halted to a stop. Jezebel shivered as a near gallon of cum spurted inside her. She felt so alive that she moaned loudly, her husband rubbed her stomach while she climaxed. Thick, white sludge oozed out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets while the shota kept pumping. Cum shot deep inside her, her husband's demon seed desperately trying to knock her up. “Jezebel… I’m not satisfied yet.”

“You’re not, huh?” She giggled, “Oh my husband is such an animal sometimes~ What’s gotten into you today?”  
“Well, dear.. I know my duty is to knock up the school's sluts until they birth demons.” He glanced to the side, sheepishly. “But you know, our daughter could use some company… And to be honest…” He whispered into her ear, “I’m kinda in the mood for an early morning breeding frenzy--are you alright with that?”  
Ironic that her husband was showing her some love, given the circumstances of her situation. But it probably wouldn’t last when his demonic side took over. “You don’t even have to ask, dear. My body’s yours to do whatever you want with it. If you want another baby, then I’ll give you as many as you’d like.”

Her hunch was correct, because he flipped her over on her back with minimal effort. She felt her legs pinned behind her head and her husband pounced on top of her. Ramming his dick in her, his balls slapped against her ass, her asshole twitched in delight as he continued his assault. Her breasts became his playthings, and he voraciously groped them. He bit one of her nipples, which caused her to moan in delight as he sucked furiously on it. Milk spilt all over her nude body, and she couldn’t stop herself from making a lewd expression. The typical tongue lolling out, the eyes going blank, and the mouth widened with a perverse grin. Hubby became bolder, burying his face in between her breasts and furiously wrapped his arms around her back. His pace increased dramatically, and her heart fluttered. “You’re such a fucking slut Jezebel~ You’re nothing but a cocksock above the rest of those stupid onaholes.” He grunted.

“Mmgh~ Yesh~” She moaned, “I’m hubby’s fuckdoll, his breeding bitch…”  
“Fuck right you are!” He changed his pace to slow and deep. “I’m going to fill this pussy with all of my nasty demon cheese, and it’s going to pierce every one of your eggs until your belly looks like a balloon--you’d want that wouldn’t you, whore?”  
“Yes~ Yesyesyesyes~!” The crest below her womb began to flash vibrantly. Jezebel’s womb aches fiercely, her brain began to run on instinct. “Nhooh~ Fuck I’m hubby’s dirty slut~ I exsist to be knocked up over and over again~ Giving birth to all those demons that’ll rape everyone! My mind’s goooing mushy~ Cock~ Babies~ Mmmgh~ Gimme babies~! Flood my wooomb~ Rape all my eggs, fill meeeeee~! Fill your stupid, whorish, cumrag with your demon seed~ M-Make me a broodmommy~!”  
“Oh I’ll give you more than that.” He sneered. “I’ll make you a factory! Imagine all of our perfect babies. Horns, bat-wings, tentacles, a thousand eyes, cats, dogs, chimeras--all of them will be soldiers. But it doesn’t stop there! Some will be submissive fuckpets that’ll take dick and give birth until the day they’re recycled…” He did a deep thrust to accentuate his point. “Some will grow up to be like me and knock their mama up nonstop until they evolve! Some could even ruin the populace of the world by turning into sex demons of their own--spreading our seed across the world and they wouldn’t even know! All of that, thanks to that little crest you have across your snatch!”  
She moaned wildly, “Hubby~ Hubbbbyyyyyy~! God it’s too good~ It’s toogoodtoogoodtoogoodtoogooooood~ Being fuckmeat ish the besh~ Having babiesh~” In this instance of babymaking, she was genuinely happy. Her first real happiness since the change, but it was only activated when she was turning into a full slut. She wasn’t allowed to have it otherwise. A fuck obsessed demon, who could only achieve happiness by being used like this--in a corner of her mind she saw how far she’d fallen. But it didn’t matter, she was a brainless slut. “F-Fug~ Huby please~ Pleasepleaseplease knock me uuuuuup~ I wanna have your babiesh in my cuuunt~”  
“Oh, you want it!?” He grunted, furiously hugging her with all his might. “Then take it then you goddamn whore~ Take all of my fucking sperm and ready those eggs, because I’m knocking you up right--” A final thrust. This one was loud, wet, sloppy, and caused her entire body to jiggle, “--now!”

Ecstasy hit her like a speeding bullet. Jezebel’s husband was still hugging her tightly. She felt his balls pulse on her fat ass--the rich, creamy, raunchy sperm hit the back of her womb. Loudly she wailed as her crest dilated and expanded. Her husband dominantly sealed her mouth with a kiss, all she could do was shiver, and pulsate as the seed did its job. She found herself thrusting back into it with what limited movement she had. The crest glowed again, and a pattern formed all the way up to her stomach… An intricate pattern full of curvature, with a heart in the center. She felt her ovums buck inside her, and her uterus expanded wide as a solitary egg was stabbed from multiple directions.

In reaction to being speared, her ovums continued to massively produce more eggs. Her husband's sperm was insanely strong due to demonic energy… It sought each one and like parasites they overran them with their sharp ends. Wiggling endlessly about while trying to break through the hard shell of the egg and give his wife more than one baby. His cum kept cumming too, the transformation had made his balls work overtime. Though already huge for their size, they could give much more than what they led onto. He was a rabbit, an animal, a conqueror of the female body--he had knocked her up, and she was loving every second of it. Her body did too.

She gasped and shivered with delight. This was her drug. And her husband was more than happy to give it to the woman he loved… or perhaps the fucktoy he enjoyed. It could be any one of the two--she didn’t know still. As if coming back to his senses, he breathed heavily and pulled out his cock again. It squelched as it flowed out of her, white cream coating the bed sheets that they laid upon together. He sheepishly scratched his head, she took the chance to give him a post impregnation blowjob. With her mouth extended, she was going to lick it clean. So salty, savoury, and as thick as meringue. She could taste his fertility; the sperms wriggled on her tongue. Jezebel’s head swam with the images of her next child while her hubby cleaned her up too.

Her next one… Was to be a chimera, like he said. A large intimidating thing with the body of a bull, a four-headed dick, powerful manhandling arms, and three heads. A boar, a snake, and a cuttlefish. This creature--her son--would rape, impregnate, and germinate it’s seed to whatever hapless victim would come across its path. 700 LBs of raw sexual aggression that would be birthed from her demonic womb. Yes, and she would be it’s first victim. But that was enough of her feeling good for now… With a heavy sigh, her emptiness returned to her. And with it came all of the guilt and emptiness that had plagued her before. “Sorry if I was a bit too rough, dear.” The husband said, hugging his ‘wife’s’ torso.

“No, that was wonderful.” Jezebel said, still reeling from it. “Well, I’m going to get dressed now and start my day. What about you?”  
“Hmm~ I think I might hit up those girls from class 2-C you sent me.” He smiled, “I heard they were sluts before we took over this place, so it’s going to be exciting.”   
“That sounds fantastic. Be sure you tell me how that goes.” She started for the dresser.  
“Love you, honey~!” He chirped, a cute smile across his childish face.  
“Love you too, dear.” She wished she could. But it wasn’t meant to be, love was for someone who wasn’t doomed to walk the earth as a slut who could only get her fix from hardcore impregnation sex.

She got up and went over to her wardrobe. A clear half suit of purple latex over her torso and upper body. A gaudy black one piece dress with black furs and a large breast window in the shape of a heart. Fishnet stockings outlined with little diamond rivets on the tops hugged her thick, shapely legs. Fingerless leather bridal gauntlets, and some golden earrings rounded out the outfit.

She was something out of a perverse, forbidden wet dream. Something so young robbed of innocence and then twisted until it was exaggeratedly obscene. There was a tiny semblance that something of herself still remained. Her scarlet eyes, and dark horns marked her archdemon-hood. Jezebel applied some makeup that used to belong to her ‘mother’ in a previous, not-so-destroyed life. Her face was as pale as semen, her lips cherry red, and her eyelids a devilish purple. She couldn’t help but frown, though she looked beautiful in the mirror--she saw her former self smiling. Thinking of the days gone by, the opportunities missed, and the lives that had been lived--such a waste, a pitiful demon now wearing gaudy makeup. Eyes that had once held so much hope for the future were now empty and sullen. Burned to cinders by the powerful flame of lust. Taking her husband along, she made her way to the front door, and arrived in the gymnasium. Or, at least, that’s what it was before her daughter had taken her own spin to it. She waved to her down near what used to be the basketball courts.

Entwined in beautiful, multi-colored greenery, her daughter had been the apple of her eye. Honestly, turned out even prettier than Berry had ever been. She was flat chested, but made up for it in hip structure, and a jiggly ass that bounced. Of course, she was also a demon now, an Alarune. She was currently sucking the life force out of one of her victims--a boy no less than 13 years old. Veiny thorns dug into the boy’s body and sucked away at his blood until he became a husk. Once he did, the daughter whistled. Two demons dressed business suits came and carted the corpse away. She played with herself while eagerly awaiting the next one.

It had gone on like this since Jezebel had become the executive director. Her dad was now her husband, her mother was her daughter, and both had been transformed into demons of her choosing. Her will was absolute. Those who had once made fun of her and pitied her now shared the same fate as that boy. Not all of them did, some of them went to her husband, who gleefully fucked them until they were pregnant. More demons to populate the society after all, it had grown weaker since the greatest magical girl had done a number on it some 50 odd years ago. But now it was time for her early inspection of the newest blood.

Those two boys that she’d so eagerly blown in the hallway, now feminized--their hips wide, and dicks bigger. Their faces were smooth and done with makeup, their muscles had turned into jiggly fat, and their asses would put any regular whore’s to shame. But that was the caveat, their dicks could no longer be used--not in the traditional sense. No, Jezebel wanted them to suffer. And had them neutered magically, they wanted to become girls now--but their dicks were forced to forever rise when the mistress commanded them. Long, hard, and positively bursting with the new ‘product’. The veins on the dicks looked purple and the balls bulges like overripe fruits. Now she was going to indulge on the very same dicks that she had submissively sucked on earlier. “M-Mistress, please let us turn into girls!” One of them begged.

“But if I did~” She stroked the one off, and they howled in pain. “You wouldn’t learn to appreciate what your bodies have now!”  
“B-But it’s suffering.” The other one said, “We can’t cum, we can’t feel that release. We want to be fucked! We want to become breeding bitches for the principal!”  
“And that’ll come later.” Jezebel stroked both of them off now, taking one cock in her mouth and the other between her tits. It smelled like something out of a lab, sulfuric like mustard gas, but pungent like mildew. It raped her nostrils “For now though, you get to experience the hell I went through.” One of her breasts yanked on the latex, forcing the cock to go even deeper between her cleavage.  
“But Mistress!” The other one yelped as another failed orgasm reached him.  
“No buts~” She said, removing the dick from her mouth. “Only obedience. Now, let’s get this started.”  
She started on both of them. As was mandatory with most femboys, he was dressed in aquamarine stockings and gloves. Lipstick of the same color, along with some ankle braces and a tattoo of a broken mars symbol across their chests. She felt their cocks enter her ass and pussy, and moaned in delight while the other two grunted in frustration. “Isn’t this funny~ such manly young men begging to become breeding stock~” She breathed out.  
“M-Mistress, please don’t! We’ve already undergone everything you’ve asked of us!” The one in her ass pleaded. He was bucking his hips furiously.  
“Oh, but think of how good having a pussy will feel after you’re done going through hell~” She rubbed herself against the soft chest of the one working on her pussy. “Having it finally being stuffed with the cock you crave~”  
“Rrgh~ M-Muhistress puh-puhlease! I feel it burning! G-Gonna pass ouuuuut.. W-Why!? Why can’t we have a pussyyyyy~!? We’ve been sho gooooooood!” The one on her pussy grunted in pain, she felt his balls sag and muscles tense--which got her all the more aroused.  
“Good? Well yes. But you deserve nothing of the sort.” She almost sang that one. “All of it is for my pleasure for now, you’ll get to feel yours in time…” She moaned, “When you graduate of course~ And this goes towards it!” She felt them start to cum, filling both her holes with sticky white cream. She moaned again and slammed herself down. She quickly used some of her magic to edit their bodies, “Now here’s some extra credit. You both will cum constantly, and you’ll do it until you graduate, so make sure you eat healthily!”

True to her word, they both wouldn’t stop cumming. Their semen--formerly white ropes--had turned yellow, curdled, and more wax-like. They coated themselves, the gymnasium floor, and her lower half in the stuff--it smelled like sweat, sex, and hot air. Some of it was still stuck inside their cocks and held together like dried glue. Instead of spurting, it sloshed out slowly; looking like whip cream from a canister. Their cries were music to her ears, and once she had her fill she sent them on their way. Promising them that one day they would graduate--but that they would have to keep up the good work.

Speaking of good work, it was time to check up on her protege. Out of all her friends who had gone from the previous universe: most of them had managed to slip away. They’d known about her, and just like the girls around her; they pitied her. Lost in her lust, and overcome by rage--she betrayed them. She knew she didn’t deserve them, and instead decided to turn them into things she did deserve. What luck, she’d managed to nab the one girl who started it all with her… The redhead. Of course, now her hair was half-purple, and the reason why was to be revealed shortly after she entered the library. “Why…” A sullen voice sounded from further in. “Why, Jezebel? Why would you do this? I knew something was wrong with you…” A grunt of pain as the bombshell made her way to the redhead. 

“Why?” She smiled, and cupped the half-demonized girl’s face. “Because I don’t want to suffer alone.”  
“We could've saved you, you didn't have to kidnap us!” The redhead grunted, and moaned--the lust kept trying to take her over.  
“It wasn’t kidnapping… It was more on the grounds of paranoia. Besides, you were so strong; one of the best girls on the team, you’one who wanted to save me. You shouldn’t have, I sold the world for pleasure because I was denied everything else at every turn. And in my paranoia, I took you.” She sighed, cursing herself for her rashness.  
“Paranoia!?” The girl tightened against her chains. “What the hell, Jess!? We’re friends! We swore an oath!”  
“Friends?” 'Jess' fired back, “I don’t deserve friends. Not after what’s happened to me; I don’t even know your name, much less who you are. It’s too late for me anyhow--you still are clinging on to what chance you have… So much more to lose.”  
“Jess you know damn well… That I’m nothing like you! I still have hope! “ She grunted in frustration. “I hope the legends about that slayer are true, so that he can come back and decapitate every last one of--”  
“It doesn’t matter!” Jezebel leaned in close, her scarlet eyes singed with tears. A forced smile spread across her lips. “Rescue will never come. They don’t know about me anymore--they don’t care about me anymore! I’m a fucking slutbag sitting in the middle of a library because I lost to a cheeky demooooonnnn~!” She moaned in pain, and laughed again to stifle it--but she still felt the sharp ache in her heart. “All that’s left for me is to share in the misery; dragging you down with me. And you want to know why?” Her grin became an open mouth riddled with sharp teeth. “Because unlike you, I’m nothing but garbage! Refuse at the bottom of the bin that is to be forgotten by time!” She cupped the redhead’s cheek once again. “Forgive me, but I have to break you. It’s the only thing that’ll give me any kind of feeling anymore. To watch you squirm--to watch you fall into despair as I did--that’d be the only dose of pleasure in this meaningless existence of mine… Hah, I’m getting wet thinking about it. I can no longer wait.”

Jezebel leaned in closer. “Consider it. Consider being overtaken by the absolute despair in your soul--losing everything. Your body will transform into that of a slut’s, your mind will be broken beyond belief when they rape your mind. Your happiness is gone. This is what I went through! Your entire body is only meant to be broken and defiled along with everyone else I come into contact with! That’s all this issss~ I’m garbage, and soon, you’ll be as well. My shattered mind will enjoy defiling your body with everything I’m capable of until those flames are doused. Turning into a pile of smouldering ash when you give up! Not quite dead, not quite living, but full of sadness. The moment you chose to help me was the moment I was going to defile you myself…” She laughed again, tears still streaming down her face. “Forgive me for what I have to do. This will be painful.”

Jezebel then motioned to a nearby mass sitting at the other end of the library. With a flick of her wrist, she thrust it upon her would-be friend. Tentacles of dark, stringy sludge enveloped her petite frame. Everywhere they groped, her thighs, pussy, ass, chest, throat--nowhere was sacred to Jezebel anymore. It was incredible to see her squirm, to see the tears, the betrayal, and the anger plastered across her face when she moaned. It made her heart well up with sadness and anger herself--fueling that awful pleasure in her hollow heart. She bucked at the poor girl’s frame mercilessly, her body bulging in several areas to meet the size of the tentacles, constantly gagging, and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the tears flew. The tentacles only increased in intensity the more she struggled, to Jezebel it was music to her ears--while also being nails on a chalkboard.

“Poor thing. Please don’t get the impression that I want to do this--I hate myself for doing this in-fact. But I can’t stop, because it feels too good.” She said with a patronizing tone in her voice. “You haven’t fallen that far yet… There’s still that beautiful fire in your eyes, that pride, and that anger! It’s truly breathtaking.” She waltzed on over to the redhead and felt her stomach bulging with her free hand--causing the girl to moan wantonly. “I know you won’t give in. And deep down, I don’t want you too either. But it has to be this way.” Jezebel motioned for the tentacles again, and this time they overtook her. They writhed amongst her clothing, the already sweaty sensation from earlier was back in full force. They caressed her figure, kneaded, licked, rubbed, and sucked on all of the meatiness. They writhed about and caused the fabric to dance about while they were hoisted into the air.

Both of them were suspended, moaning wantonly, and being fucked from all directions by these unknown forces. Jezebel indulged herself with the girl, licking her petite frame and schlicking her pussy with her free hand. Oh, how she squirmed, her juices flew everywhere while the purple-haired girl struggled to overtake her. Jezebel leaned in for a sloppy tongue kiss once they had closed the gap. Face-to-face, their tongues intertwined. Both girls had been the cutest over their group when they were magical--but now they were nothing but harlots. Their sweaty bodies encased in whorish clothing, rubbing against one another with the tentacles all around. They wriggled and shimmied about them while Jezebel’s saliva dripped down her body. Sweat salty, the smell intoxicating, and the lust forever on a skyward high. The girl moaned in surprise, but Jezebel simply giggled. “You won’t let it go… Thank you for holding on. Misery is their drug, and they’ll make me break you further.” Jezebel went farther, groping the girl herself and giving her hickeys all around her body. Moaning and bucking under the pleasure, the girl’s eyes went vacant. They returned with fire as the tentacles began to writhe.

They were enjoying the girls bodies. Jezebel’s in particular had transformed to their liking--soon the magical girl would follow suit. But for now, the girl had nothing. A petite frame, small breasts, somewhat long legs, and a flat ass; compared to Jezebel’s massive, heaving breasts, plush stomach, meaty legs, and her absolutely fatter than a cow ass. To add to the lewdness, Jezebel was constantly pressing her mammaries against the other girl. They heaved and billowed against the dress--obscenely trying to push through the fabric. Milk poured out in between the window, and coated the other girl’s body--giving off an oily sheen. Jezebel had become the soap girl, rubbing her breasts sensually all over the poor girl; moan after moan escaped her soft lips. Comparing both their bodies to one another… It was like looking into a funhouse mirror--except this wasn’t fun. This was a nightmare. A nightmare from which both of them would never wake. The tentacles were merely the icing on the cake--spraying the whores with everything they had.

Dark sludge shot everywhere, covering the two former magical girls in a sickly-sweet, sticky substance. Jezebel herself eagerly drank it, while the girl gasped and sputtered. Cleaning herself up, Jezebel walked on over to the redhead and cupped her once again. Their tongues interlocked again, a glimmer of a life that wasn’t meant to be. Jezebel liked the way it felt, velvet against rough leather, strawberry against grape; hot breath against cold. Just like their teamwork before, their lust played off of one another. It was almost romantic in a way, but Jezebel’s mind kicked her back into misery--not a damn second. “I’ve said it before, but. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, but it has to be this way.” Those were her final words before she went out of the library and back to the gymnasium. The girl could only sit there, still bound by the chains she’d been tied to and sob. More of the dissonant song that played to Jezebel’s heart.

Jezebel walked along the hallways of her once proud school and took in some of the sights she’d gone through great lengths to get. Fuckdens out of classrooms with incubation chambers where the science lab used to be, bathrooms became soap gardens, art rooms became orgies, and all the while the cacophony of both pleasured and pained moans rung throughout. Students were tied, bound, gagged, or sometimes free--it depended on their demonic master. Boys or girls, all were dolled up and outfitted in slutty clothing similar to the femboys. A one piece plastic uniform with holes that showed off their bits. Some of them were shouting, others were moaning, most of them couldn’t tell they were there. Misery loves company, and it was found in the demon’s voracity. She found herself laughing to cover up the pain again, and carried onto the gymnasium. Her husband and daughter were still hard at work--hubby impregnated another few cheerleaders, and her daughter had been gracious enough to find a subject that lasted longer than ten seconds. More energy for the corporation.

Jezebel found herself walking to the center of the gym, and peering up through an open rafter door. Above her was a gigantic circle of runes amidst a cloud of dark crimson; billowing, red voltage sparking all around. The invasion would happen soon, but not without the necessary energy. She still had work to do, misery to create, and lives to ruin… Perhaps she would be free of this nightmare one day? Though, in reality… That was never an option, when her mind was rigged from the start. Anguish, despair, and misery were the only things that they’d let her feel. She stood there, no more tears for today, no more empathy, no more lust. She chuckled, and dropped to her knees. Red eyes full of vacancy, she laughed loudly--gazing up at the pentagram. Finally, tears again, a full cackle echoing amongst the red, cloudy sky. 

This was reality. 

This was Jezebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There'll be a bonus chapter in the future with an alternate ending--stay tuned if you liked this.


End file.
